Glyf
Glyf is a small SandWing/SeaWing hybrid that belings to RM, he is 18 dragon years and got his tail barb melted in a fight with a SkyWing he stole from. He is a Sand Serpent Appearence: Glyf is quite small since as a dragonet he was thrown out when he hatched as he was extremly small. Glyf often was starved for weeks and that stunted his growth further, even as a member of the Sand Serpents he is still small. He is about the size of a large dragonet even though he has stopped growing. Once he tried to steal from a SkyWing, but it melted his barb off, Glyf barely escaped with numerous gashes and burns which have still left scars. Glyf's barb is a blackened blob at the end of his tail which he uses to shovel dirt away as well as using his talons to dig. He has SeaWing glow scales that can't be turned off and glow dimly in darkness on his forelegs and snout. He is a light yellow with flecks of green and green eyes. Personality: Glyf likes listening to the sands and tunneling with his fellow Snakes, he came up with songs that set the rhythm for digging so they all dig in unison. He likes drawing maps on scrolls and is excellent at tunneling undetected or tunneling tight turns. He is quite fearful of some of the other members of the group especially Hook and was terrified of Burn until Crysanthemum brought back the news that Burn and Blister both died which helped ease his mind. He is quite skittish like Gypsum but tries to keep himself together and be a leader. Strengths/Weaknesses Strengths As being a hybrid he has some strengths of both sides, he has SeaWing night vision and dim glow-scales on his legs which he can't control but provide light when tunneling. He can tunnel excellently and his small size makes him good at tunneling tight bends. He has a strong SeaWing tail and a barb which held no venom and was melted off by a SkyWing into a black knob at the end of his tail but can help him dig. Weaknesses As he is a hybrid the genetics did't quite go as well, his parents both large dragons when they saw the minuscule dragonet they threw it out. Since he was deprived of the foods he should have had as a dragonet growing up he was only able to scavenge scraps another reason he is so small. He is weak and always gets beat up in fights and he has no barb, he also cannot fly well. History Hatching When Glyf hatched, his parents were fighting daily by tehn, they thought that a big dragonet could bring them some honor during the war but when they saw Glyf they threw him and the eggshells out and left eachother. Queen Coral executed his SeaWing mother when she tried to return and his SandWing father got killed by Blaze and Burn's forces when he was crossing the desert. Glyf got found by a family of burrowing owls who took care of him like their own chick but when their chick grew up and Glyf had barely grown they tossed him out of their burrow. Adulthood Glyf was the size of a small dragonet at 6 years old, he was living in possibility for one year scavenging/stealing scraps of food. One day a SkyWing caught him and almost killed him by melting Glyf's barb and throwing Glyf into a wall. Glyf decided he would leave after hearing about Burn's weirdling collection and because Possibility wasn't right for him. When he left he made a underground burrow network which many creatures took refuge in, When he turned 17 dragon years the Sand Serpents recruited him after stumbling upon his burrow network. Sand Serpents Glyf recruited as a Snake soon climbed the ranks to head of the Snakes, he got more skilled with digging and his fellow Snakes have more motivation with him leading them. He also made strategic burrows under the palace's council rooms that with bronze set up on the ceiling on the ceiling of the burrows amplifies the sound so it can be heard clearly in that area and the Sand Serpents have closed off that burrow so that only the leader and advisor can enter it. After that breakthrough he also made tunnels to several Oasis where they can gather supplies and there are Rattler camps underground around the Oasis where they can visibly control it if they want to drive the other SandWings out and the camps can hunt prey that thrives around the Oasis as well as supplying the organization with water. Relationships Crysanthemum Hook: Glyf is terrified of him and tries to get put on different raids then him. Unfortunately for Glyf that almost never happens. G'glyn: Glyf thinks he is creepy and messed up in the head. Every time he tells a joke Glyf just gets weirded out.Category:SandWings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Hybrids Category:SeaWings Category:Content (RainbowMist000000)